Indian Butler Arc
The Curry Contest Arc is the third arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. This occurs after the Jack the Ripper Arc. For a chronological order of other arcs, refer to Manga Arcs. Summary: It's currently winter in England where the grey season is enveloped with thick and heavy snow. After the conclusion of the serial murders of Jack the Ripper, London has returned to its state of peace and tranquility. However, that only lasts for a brief time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 2 Englishmen whom have recently returned from India have been continuously assaulted, stripped, and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. Since then, noblemen or solders who had returned from India were faced with the same fate. The victims all had the same threatening notes attached to them that consists of denouncing England and its citizens of being rotten, decadent, and depraved with iniquity. They deserve a severe punishment from Heaven and at the end of the note is a drawing of a tongue.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 3 Scotland Yard's police commissioner, Lord Randall, crumples up the note, disgruntled by the fact that its the twentieth case of the same incident. He yells at Scotland Yard officer, Fred Aberline, for not apprehending the culprit as of now and complains that the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was also stolen from them by the 'brat'. Ciel Phantomhive, followed by his butler, then approaches them, sarcastically apologetic for being such a brat. Fred demands how he has gotten in here and Randall stops him and asks Ciel why he's here. Ciel answers that he has come to clean up the mess caused by the old pathetic hunting dog, that is Randall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 3-5 Ciel grabs information on the Anglo Indian assaults from them, in order to review the case, muttering that the victims are not dead. He states that because this is embarrassing for the royal family, as they are blatantly being insulted, he would get involved. He agrees to the note's saying of 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' as he believes England will be better off without India's wealthy upstarts. At the present, the British empires dominion over India and a lot of British settlers are living in Britain's Indian colonies. The third and fourth child from upper class families who can't afford luxurious lives in England are able to live like aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to luxury they found in India are called Indian upstarts. Randall replies that they are likened to cowards who are superfluously indulged with extravagance and worthless pastime, most of which are upper class people in the so-called Great Britain. Ciel remarks that upper class is worthless and inquires what the tongue means.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 5-7 Exacerbated, Randall yells that the criminal is mocking Britain and the Queen. He demeans them as an idiot who only targets those who return from India so he or she can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian. Ciel notes that the reason he's being called here is the majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East End. He muses that even city Yards don't know what to do with a dark street such as that and it's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers. Therefore, Ciel will make a move according to his own way since he wants to return to his manor as soon as possible. They return the documents, with Sebastian stating he had already memorized them, and they take their leave.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 8 Fred questions who Ciel is, and Randall explains that this country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen and is strictly confidential. The Phantomhive family is called the "Queen's Watch Dogs" or the "Evil Noblemen", whom has served for generations. Randall says that their task is not blithe nor easy and explains that every country has a surface, ostensible world with an underworld as well, with Great Britain being no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the royal family's wrongdoings and eliminates every thread linking to the royal family's involvement, no matter how dirty the method. The dark street of East End is where people involved with the multinational underworld gather in the underworld. Hence, the Phantomhive family has the power to control and manage everything in the underworld of Britain and maintain the division between the underworld and surface world. Fred says that in other words, it's the opposite of the police and they use evil powers to fulfill the Queen's wishes. Randall then describes Ciel not as a kid but as a 'demon'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 9-11 Sebastian and Ciel arrive at an ominous place where they go down the stairs and through a door in which Ciel comments that the place has an awful smell. The indicated person tells Ciel that he has finally found this place and although it feels awkward for Ciel to see him this way, he has anticipated that this day would come eventually. It is then revealed that they're at Lau's opium den, where he is relaxing with several girls, and Ciel yells at him at what kind of day this is. Lau asks him how it's been and congratulates his recent birthday in which Ciel counters that he doesn't care about such things and says that he has something to ask him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 11-13 Lau says that the Earl has come all this way to ask about 'that' incident. While Lau explains, a couple of girls ask Sebastian if he wants a smoke and he replies the negative. Lau says that the news spread fast as they have already reached Ciel and tells him that he has been investigating 'that' incident. Ciel replies that if it's about orientals, the most efficient way of gaining information is to ask the person with strong influence around here, that is the president of the British Branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun, and also of the Shanghai Mafia, Qingbang executive, Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 14 Lau nonchalantly tells Ciel that he doesn't like it when he addresses him that way, as it is too formal, and asks the girl on his lap, Ran-Mao, if she agrees. Ciel scolds him to stop smoking opium and listen and leaves the East End as Lau's responsibility as the number of people who move in and out of this street are under his management. Lau assures him that he would do what the Earl asks of him as that's the compensation that allows him to conduct business in the underworld of this country. However, he has one question to ask of him: what exactly is 'that' incident. Ciel is dismayed as he has to go back and explain from the start while Sebastian comments that he's typical of a yes-man.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 15-16 They head to the stronghold of Indian people and after Ciel's explanation, Lau acknowledges that he wants to arrest 'that' mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties, it must be because he targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. As it's Ciel's duty to set an example for the common people, it must be exhausting for him which Ciel replies that that's just nonsense. Sebastian intervenes, saying that they've been walking for a while now yet they haven't arrived at stronghold of Indian people. Lau comments that he got lost in their conversation so it seems that he lost track of where they're at, much to Ciel's annoyance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 16 Ciel accidentally bumps into a man and the latter begins screaming for help, claiming that his ribs cracked. They are then surrounded by Indians. They demand that because Ciel is noble, he pays them consolation money and strip of everything they have and hand it over to him. Sebastian tells Ciel that they are once again caught among some irritating punks and Ciel orders him to dispose of them immediately. The Indian man says that all of them here despise noblemen because of the way the British selfishly brought them to England and then "dumped them like trash." Because of them, they ended living like miserable 'gutter rats' and England has stepped all over them. They boisterously offers to give them a 'taste' of what it feels like to be plundered and humiliated.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 17-20 While they are threatening Ciel and Sebastian, a well-dressed Indian and his butler appears, holding up a poor drawing of a woman. He learns there is a fight going on, and notices Ciel with a butler and concludes that they are British noblemen. He says he will side with the people of his country, and orders his butler, Agni, to attack. Agni complies and says he'll 'swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my master's sake'. Sebastian is able to avoid his blows, although he comments that he moves quickly. An Indian man enters the battle, trying to attack Sebastian from behind but he ducks and Agni unintentionally punches the Indian man instead and apologizes. Their fight resumes with Agni particularly pressing his fingers against Sebastian's pressure points, that is marman, several times. He notes that Sebastian's arm should be paralyzed by now and questions how he is still able to fight.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 21-28 During that pause, Ciel comments that they had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us and angrily questions if all Indians attack the British indiscriminately like barbarians. The prince asks the others if they had a reason to fight, and when they fail to present one, he reprimands that provoking fights without reason is childish and orders Agni to side with the British, adding that his 'brothers' are the wrong ones here. Agni quickly takes out all of the Indians. The prince, Soma, hopes that they're not injured and picks up Ciel's hat and places it on the owner' head, saying that this kind of area is not a place for a kid to wander about. He's currently in a busy search and leaves with Agni.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 28-30 Lau praises that those two are amazing and it is revealed that Lau was hiding on a roof for the "right chance to jump in" and he leaps down. He comments that Soma and Agni were definitely not from the East End, and in addition, ehy wear 'pretty dresses' and their English accent is 'pretty' as well. Sebastian says they should report and deliver the Indians who attacked them to the Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 31 At the Ciel's Londonhouse, they agree to wait to hear from Randall, as the perpetrators of the attacks may have been among those men. Ciel is annoyed by going all the way to London for this pitifully boring case, and Lau converses that the Earl can't help but 'bark' if there is any sort of threat to the Queen so being a watchdog is distressing. His servants greet Ciel warmly and Lau says that he has brought his servants all this time and Sebastian says that they would be more of a burden if they were eventually left at home. Sebastian goes to prepare some tea when they notice they have some guests: Agni and Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 32-33 Soma states that in India, it is common to welcome and entertain benefactors. He asks where the bed and Lau asks him why he's looking for one and Soma answers that in his country, they sit together with the guests on the bed. Agni comes down from the stairs, cheerfully saying he found one. Soma ascends the stairs, commenting that nevertheless that the place is narrow, he decided to stay here. Ciel demands why he has to house them and Soma remarks that he didn't consider staying at an inn and questions if he'll just kick the benefactors out in the cold. He is introduced as the twenty-sixth child to the king of Princely State of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Gandal. He tells Ciel that he will stay for a while, addressing him as a midget. Since Soma saved them from the other Indians earlier that day, he will stay with Ciel, much to the latter's chagrin. Agni moves to get chai tea, and Sebastian seems dumbfounded as "serving tea is kind of his thing."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 34-36 The servants of the Phantomhive family are impressed, and Soma allows them to come close to him and ask him questions. Mey-Rin asks what kind of place is Bengal and he replies that it's a holy country that received the blessing of Kali the Goddess and the Ganges River. Lau murmurs to Ciel that there's going to be some lively times. Ciel, however, screams for them to get out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 37 Main article: Chapter 15 Ciel is seen arguing with Soma, who has decided to stay at Ciel's manor, for payment when he saved him earlier. The following morning, Ciel is surprised and angered by Agni's wake-up call, and the commotion attracts the attention of Lau and Sebastian. Ciel demands why he is in his room and Agni submissively tells him that breakfast is prepared and lifts Ciel, saying the food will get cold if he doesn't hurry. The other servants burst in, saying something is weird with the food, yard, and clothes. Agni announces that he presumptuously did it, saying that as a butler, he should lend the "hard-working Sebastian a hand." Sebastian tells the other servants to kneel to the ground and beg for "scraps of Agni's talents," so they can improve if only a little. And after a minor pause, they do, much to Sebastian's exasperation.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 30-35 At breakfast, Ciel, Lau, and Soma are seen eating while the butlers, Sebastian and Agni, stand aside to serve to their respective masters. Ciel is argues with Soma, asking how long he intends to stay at his house, and the latter responds by telling him that he'll leave after his work is accomplished. Lau recalls that Soma's looking for someone and Ciel says that's insignificant and why's Lau staying here also and the latter mirthfully asks what's wrong with him staying here. Soma, reminded of his task, shows a inferior drawing of a lady whose name is Meena, a maidservant at his palace. He claims that he drew that picture and in fact, he drew it so prodigiously, you'll recognize her right away when you see her in person, as she radiates with beauty. Ciel asks if Sebastian can locate her with this picture and the butler replies that he'll try his best. Lau says that she's a beautiful lady and Soma agrees, saying that she's the most beautiful in his palace. Ciel inquires why she is in England, Agni and Soma suddenly pray to a stature of the goddess, Kali. Ciel is bewildered by how they got this statue all of a sudden. It seems like they're praying to an awful, surreal figure of God. Sebastian says how it's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as a necklace, and dances happily on a man's stomach, at least that's how he sees it from his perspective.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 2-4 When Agni finishes praying, he explains that it's a statue of Kali the Goddess from the Hindu religion they have faith in. She is the wife of their god, Shiva, and is also the goddess of power. She's to protect them from misfortune and bestow them with benefits. A long time ago, a demon recklessly challenges the goddess to fight with him and incontrovertibly, she comes out victorious. However since then, her bloodthirsty urge was not settled and she became inveterate with destruction and massacres and continuously kills plenty, making necklaces from men's heads, drinking blood, and so on. Lau comments that it's surprising that the damage the goddess caused is superior to the demon's. Agni continues telling the story, saying that other gods couldn't stop Kali so they decided to destroy this world at any cost. In order to protect the world, the god, Shiva, who is her husband, lay down by her feet. Sebastian understands why he's being trampled on and says it's a matrimonial quarrel, that is pertaining to marriage. Ciel adds that maybe he should have done so before so many were killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 5-6 After she trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali returned to them and the world regained its peaceful state once more. In other words, Kali the Goddess is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle and tribulation and she's holding the demon's head as proof. Sebastian mutters that if such a strong person exists, he should be careful when he goes to India.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 6 Soma finishes praying and asks for the "midget" to go with him in order to be his guide and Ciel teaches him his name. Sebastian stops him, saying Ciel has a scheduled day of lessons and work, hence he's very busy. Ciel tells Soma that if he wants to search for that lady, he can do so himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 7-8 At 10:00 A.M., Sebastian gives violin instruction to Ciel and assigns him a difficult piece of music to play, saying that since it's hard, if Ciel can do this, he'll gain confidence which is Sebastian's method as a tutor. Ciel is not able to complain about Sebastian's education policy and practices the piece. The butler tells him to express the tune with emotions and at appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger. In the midst of their violin class, Lau, Agni, and Soma interrupts. Soma is playing the guitar while Agni the banjo as Soma says that it would be good to spend time with Ciel today and that he is also talented when it comes to musical instruments. Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8-11 At 11:00 A.M., Ciel is studying art and Sebastian tells him to look for balance calmly and bring out the depth. Agni and Soma interrupts, with the latter saying that drawing a bottle is boring and claims that drawing a picture with a naked woman is better. Soma then orders Mey-Rin to undress much to her embarrassment and she says that she will only undress in front of the man she loves while Lau offers to help. And once again, Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 11-13 At 1:00 P.M., it's the Funtom Company work hour. Sebastian informs that the samples of the limited Christmas goods from their Yorkshire factory have arrived. Ciel holds the bunny, noting that it feels good now that they remade it. Next, the production plan for next year has arrived from the headquarters and the new products like the Christmas cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot Department Store. Since children are their frequent customers, the need to keep producing new toys are imperative. Soma, Agni, and Lau come and the prince proposes a new business plan: the doll in the image of the Indian God Ganesh, yet the spectacular feature is the nose moves. Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 13-14 At 2:00 P.M., fencing hour, Soma is bored on the ground, asking when Ciel will finish. Ciel is enraged and yells at him to shut up as he can't concentrate. Soma tells him that it was unnecessary to get mad and Ciel decides to come to a compromise. Since Soma yearns for his attention so much, then he will be his opponent for fencing and passes him a sword. As Agni stands behind him with Lau playfully leaping with a sword, Soma remarks that even though he only studied the traditional Indian martial arts, he accepts his challenge. If he defeats him, Ciel is to play with him and Ciel enforces that only if he wins and if otherwise, he must remain quiet and stay out of Ciel's way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 14-16 Sebastian informs that they are to achieve five bouts in three minutes and the one with the highest score is the victor. He allows them to start and Soma lunges forward towards Ciel's leg and is surprised when the sword bends as he is not familiar with the sport. Ciel tells him that it's not a valid point in fencing and lunges with his sword. Soma desperately sidesteps him, yelling that Ciel is a coward for proposing this competition because Soma doesn't even know the rules. Ciel counters that it's his fault he is ignorant to the rules as a match is a match. Soma is annoyed and comments that the sword is hard to use when swinging left to right. Ciel explains that thrusting forward is the general concept of fencing and not to scythe the sword horizontally. He then says that Soma's torso is wide open and attacks but Agni intervenes to protect his prince and injures Ciel's arm in the process.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 17-21 As Sebastian examines Ciel's arm, Agni hastily apologizes, saying that his body instinctively when he thought the prince was going to lose. Soma, however, praises Agni, saying he has protected him well and tells Ciel that since Agni is hisb butler, technically Soma won. Ciel tries to argue as Soma gloats that now Ciel will have to play with him. Lau plays with the sword with his palm as he sighs and tosses the sword to Sebastian, in which the latter catches, as he tells him he should take reprisal for his master. Sebastian agrees that Ciel was being mean and unfair to a novice who doesn't know the rules, however, when the master is injured like this, as a butler of the Phantomhive family, eh can't simply ignore it. Moreover, they are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes which Ciel comments that that's his real motive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 22-25 Soma is interested and allows the duel and orders Agni that in the name of Kali the Goddess, he cannot be defeated. Ciel promptly tells Sebastian that this is an order and he is to silence that brat. Both butlers agree to win.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 25-28 Main article: Chapter 16 Sebastian and Agni have a fencing match, as per each one's respective master's orders. They are evenly matched, and have to stop when they accidentally break their swords, therefore it's a draw to Lau's disappointment. Soma is surprised, saying that Agni is the best fighter in his hometown, and this is the first time anyone has drawn with him. Ciel, however, is shocked that a mere human could be on par with a demon. Agni thanks Sebastian for exchanging blows with him and Sebastian says he feels the same way and compliments his fast speed. Agni then apologizes to Ciel again, asking if his arms still hurts, and the latter responds the negative. Ciel questions if Agni is a Shinigami, but Sebastian reassures him that Agni is human. Soma tells Ciel that they should compete again and he denies, saying he's very busy. Sebastian thinks to himself that Agni is an ordinary human yet he presumes that that man possesses abilities they do not have.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 3-15 Sebastian leaves to go prepare for the day and stops Baldroy from cooking, who has wanted to display his wonderful skills to beat Agni. Sebastian assures him he will take care of it and asks him to stand aside and watch. Sebastian is distressed that at the end, they are thirty minutes behind schedule while Baldroy argues with him. The butler asks him to be quiet and Agni appears and offers to help out. Sebastian lets him make the cottage pie, and leaves, after telling Baldroy he will only get in the way. Taking notice of this, Agni calls Baldroy the "chef supervisor," much to the latter's thorough enjoyment, and finds a task that Baldroy can help with. Finnian enters the room, and Agni asks if he will help. Finnian states that he cannot, since he is so strong, Sebastian forbids him to touch anything in the kitchen. Like with Baldroy, Agni again finds a task that Finnian can help with, that is using the spoon to smash the potatoes. Mey-Rin also approaches and begins to take down the heavy tableware from a high cabinet, causing her to fall. Agni catches her and suggests that she take the plates down one by one, so as to not injure herself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 15-21 Sebastian then pokes his head in, to check up on the servants and Agni. He is shocked to find that Agni was actually able to use the other servants. Agni states that everyone has different abilities and purposes in life, and that they can be used to be of help. Us humans just need to abide by God's will and naturally and slowly in order to complete what they have to do. Sebastian says that Agni is a very capable person and the latter disagrees.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 21-23 Agni then reflects on his past, stating that he used to be a hopeless idiot and what he owes the prince cannot be repaid. In India, he belonged to the highest caste that served God. However, his father was consumed with material goods and human desires, and seeing this caused him to not believe in God. Instead, Agni took advantage of his social class and committed sins daily. He continued to hurt people and defy God and once those sins and crimes piled up, eventually, he had to pay for them through an execution. Prince Soma had heard of him, and attended his execution. He stated that because Agni was so strong, he would come be his sparring partner instead. When told he could not do that, Soma cut Agni's hair and said that he was to be reborn with a new name and a new life. Agni states that he now believes God exists, in Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 24-27 Sebastian tends to the boiling pot as Agni informs that he has served the prince loyally since then with the prince being his king and his god. Even if it costs his life, he will do anything to protect the prince who gave him the new lease in life and hopes to thoroughly fulfill his wishes. Sebastian states that gods, in reality, are useless in a sense, and when Agni questions him, he says he did not say anything.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 28 At dinner, Ciel questions Soma on the woman he was looking for. Meena had been his servant since he was born and was similar to his nanny. His father paid him no interest and his mother only strove for his father's attention and ignored him as well thus he was always left on his own in the castle. But Meena was always by his side and she's cheerful and pretty and he compares her to an older sister who he loves dearly, and who he believes loves him too. However, when the English who had come to India left, they took her with them. Lau asks for what exactly happened and Soma says that the ruler of India, Queen Victoria, recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy. But more accurately, over half of the political matters are handled by political consultants from England so in reality, they are just like a British-ruled colony. Around three months ago, a fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant and showed interest in Meena. He took advantage of Soma's absence while he was outside of the castle on an observation and shipped Meena off to England. So, Soma has come to England to retrieve her, although Ciel thinks he is making too much of a fuss over a servant. Infuriated, Soma shouts that this is not a minor matter and without Meena, it's like an empty box in the castle, and asks if he understands the despair Soma felt when forcibly separated from Meena. Ciel states that he cannot, and does not wish to, comprehend the 'meagar' feelings that arise from that degree of matter. There are some things that you cannot get back despite your utmost effort and there are some feelings of despair that would never disappear, although Soma probably is unable to comprehend that. Soma says even if that is the case, he does not want to be alone in his castle. Ciel leaves the room, thinking of his deceased family members who cannot return no matter how much he tries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29-34 Afterwards, Ciel goes to sit with Soma, offering to play poker since Soma is probably not familiar with the rules of English chess. He explains that today's schedule has ended so before he retires for the night, he could at least kepp Soma company. Soma smiles and Ciel says that he's not doing this for Soma but because he has time. Abruptly, Soma turns the offer down, stating that unlike Ciel, he is very busy. He and Agni leave the manor, telling Ciel to sleep because he is so short. Lau approaches Ciel, saying he found something, when Ciel turns to face him, suddenly very angry. Lau asks what has gone over the Earl and questions if he is in a bad mood. Ciel tells him to shut up and not follow him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 34-37 Main article: Chapter 17 Sebastian goes to wake up Ciel, who is already awake, much to the former's surprise. Ciel says he felt irritated so he had trouble sleeping and comments that it looks like Prince Soma and Agni stayed out all night, and he begins to read the newspaper, whose headline is that another mysterious attack occurred with the coffee house in Piccadilly Circus was severely damaged.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 2-3 Meeting with Lau, Lau comments that the Soma and Agni have been suspicious from the start, but Ciel says there is no reason for them to cause trouble. And if they were, they certainly would not come to live with Ciel. A grudge against colonial rule is unlikely and even if they do have a problem against Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion in too risky. In addition, the criminals wouldn't come to stay with him out of all people. They decide to wait until nighttime to investigate Soma and Agni, who seem to leave every night. Sebastian, Lau, and Ciel follow them, and it turns out, Agni and Soma are simply looking for Meena. Ciel comments that in this country, the best place to look for news of a person is by going to a club or a pub which is what Agni and Soma are doing so they aren't up to something insidious. Sebastian notes that it's 1:00 A.M. and predicts that they'll return home soon so they should do so also.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 4-6 They return to the manor, and shortly thereafter, Agni and Soma return as well. Close to two hours afterward, Agni leaves on his own, which Sebastian expected. The butler informs sleepy Ciel of his movements and they are about to leave when Soma arrives, prompting to come as well since he's been aware of Agni leaving while he's asleep so he know the reason. Lau, Sebastian, Ciel, and Soma decide to follow Agni, and reach a building where their target has entered. Ciel mutters that maybe now they'll understand what's going on and Soma turns on him, asking what he means by that and who lives in here. Lau soothes him, telling him that there's no need to panic. He then tells Soma that if Soma enters, he shall see the horrible truth and his sentence breaks off as he doesn't know what to say after. Ciel says that in other words, Lau doesn't know what's going on either in which Lau didn't deny and asks who lives here. The Earl explains that this is the home of Harold West Jebb and he is involved in importing various goods. He, himself, has only encountered him once and he's rather creepy not to mention his criminal record. Lau notes that if Harold is an importer of goods, then they are in the same business. Soma questions how Agni is associated with such a person and Sebastian informs that Harold mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading' and also 'Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse'. Meena's name appeared on some of Harold's papers and in accordance to what Sebastian read, business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business, however, such damage was avoided due to Harold's absence when the incidents occurred.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 6-10 They sneak onto his property with Sebastian lifting Ciel and jumping over the wall while Lau and Soma has to climb over. They are then confronted by guard dogs and Sebastian appears to use some demon abilities to get them to back off. Lau calls them over, as he has already knocked out the guard personnel by rendering them asleep with a technique, much to Soma's and Ciel's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 11-13 Inside, they overhear Harold West talking to Agni, who seems distressed. Harold praises that he did a good job and questions Agni's expressionless face and offers a cigar for him to loosen up. He states that in one week, it will all be over. With Agni's 'right hand of God', Harold will realize his dream as he has been planning for something for three years. Agni says that if he helps Harold, Meena would do something. Before he can say what, Soma bursts in, grabs Agni, and asks where Meena is. Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau continue to hide, because Harold would recognize their faces.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14-16 Soma orders Agni to beat West, but Agni does not move. West then orders Agni to throw Soma out. In the hall, Lau and Ciel speculate this has to do with the black market, and they go to leave, but Sebastian says he will save Soma. Soma questions Agni about what is going on, and Agni tells him to leave. Distressed, Soma asks West what he has done to Agni. Upon West's orders, Agni moves in to hit Soma, but is stopped suddenly by a man with a deer's head. Outside, Lau is amused by Sebastian's use of a stuffed deer's head. West orders Agni to destroy the deer, but he says he cannot. Crying, he moves to do as West orders, but Sebastian's speed causes Agni to accidentally break many of West's prized possessions instead. Lau, Soma, Ciel, and Sebastian flee West's manor, and return to the Phantomhive mansion. They discuss Agni's amazing powers, and Sebastian says human's blind faith can call out strength from within. Because of Agni's belief in his god, Prince Soma, he is able to do it as well. Sebastian says it is something a demon could never obtain, as it is bred from love and belief. Soma destroys Ciel's tea set, and loudly wonders why Agni betrayed him. He then flees to his room, and Sebastian says they should teach him some manners. He pulls Soma out of his hiding place, and Soma calls him a rude jerk. Sebastian says he is being rude for destroying other people's possessions as if it means nothing. Since they are not at Soma's manor, Sebastian does not have to follow his orders, and calls him a spoiled brat. He goes on to say that Soma is powerless without Agni, who has betrayed him. Soma says he lost everyone, but Sebastian says they were never his to begin with, because his social status, servants, and wealth all come from his parents and he has earned nothing on his own. Soma says they were there for him, but Sebastian says it is only because it was their job to, and they never really loved him. Ciel enters the room and says he might have turned out like Soma, too, if "it wasn't for that month." References Navigation Category:Manga Arcs